The Bella And Jasper Story
by Mizz Twilight
Summary: Bella/Jasper Edward/Alice Emmett/Rosalie If You Hate It Don’t Read It First Fanfic So Be Nice The Story starts at beginning of twilight but bella is a Punk Rocker Type
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters if I did EDWARD YOUR MINE

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters or any books if I ask S.M. she would say no  but if she says yes!! JASPER YOU'RE MINE!!

Prologue

When people say… "When life gives you melons, make lemonade." What do you think of? It could mean that even thought life sucks and different times make the most of it… and eventually you will have something worth while.

For me… the worst experience was when I first moved to forks. I was the new girl… the one who NO one knew. People would stare at you and talk about you behind your back. Let's just say life sucked! Until I met Him


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - me: Hey Jasper Guess What I Just Bought the Twilight Series from S

Disclaimer: - me: Hey Jasper Guess What I Just Bought the Twilight Series from S.M. so now your mine HAHA

Jasper: (Slowly backs away)

"Bella, Bella are you sure you really want to go" Renee asked for the tenth time today.

"Mom I'm sure I got almost got kicked out of my school last year and besides Phil hated me" I said as I made my way to the plane

"Well alright Bella email me almost every day love you to bits babe" She said and gave me one last hug as a tear ran down her cheek and she quickly ran to her car.

As I ran after my plane witch was about to leave in about to minuets I was the weirdest thing a boy with bronze hair and a pixel like girl run by me, but the weird part about them is they both a pair of golden eyes. (Almost Stopped)

As I boarded my plane all I could think about was them but after I awhile I kind of got tired and fell asleep …

In my dream all I saw was those people or thing but one was more perfect from the rest, he had blond curly hair and golden eyes and some how I knew I loved him and him loved me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - I want to own Twilight but I Don't

Disclaimer: - I want to own Twilight but I Don't

Forks was just how I remembered it… raining and cloudy.

"Please buckle your seatbelts were about to land the weather is raining of course HAHA" the speaker called from the front of the plane.

As the plane landed slowly I thought about how awkward it would be with Charlie.

I wondered if was still the same the police chief and single doesn't know how to cook why did I move here again.

"Bella there you are I missed you WOW!! You look…" Oh right Charlie Hasn't seen my new look now I have red strikes with my dark brown hair (Witch Is straight) "…Great" he finally finish about after a few moments.

"I really hope you like it here in forks and umm I bought you a car" he said

"Really Char-Dad really what kind" I said with no breath lift in me.

"I Hope you like it its old but the thing runs great… oh look were here already. Charlie said and pulled up the drive way.

As we got inside Charlie started to make dinner I went to my room.

As I walked in the room I saw what I never wanted to see the room looked horrible just like I remember it was all… girly … well since I have like 1000 dollars cause I don't need to buy a car I think I might redo my room tomorrow after school.. Sweet I said to myself with an evil grin.

"Bella dinners ready were having eggs with bacon"

Great I'm vegetarian could this get any worst.

Hey if you got any ideals for WORST send me a message cuz I really got nothing but what her room will look like. Mizz Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - if I owned Twilight … I would be Alice but sad to say I'm not

Disclaimer: - if I owned Twilight … I would be Alice but sad to say I'm not

Life with Charlie didn't get whole lot better. I guess he sort of found out I'm a vegetarian and I just told him I would make dinner for now on.

I got a few emails from Renee telling me that Phil tripped yesterday while playing baseball and all I could do is laugh and mutter under my breath… karma. But of course all I told Renee is I wish he would get better.

I woke up in my ugly room to my first morning in Forks. It wasn't all bad until Charlie left for work, and all I could make for breakfast that didn't have meat or anything I can't eat was a pop tart. I didn't want to leave for school to early but I couldn't stay in this dump of a house any longer.

By the time I got to school it was only 7:45! There weren't many cars, except for a very shiny Volvo, I quickly made my way to the front office, and got my schedule which was:

Block A: English

Block B: Art

Lunch

Block C: Math

Block D: P.E.

By the time I got my schedule, I had 5 minuets left till class. By the time I found my first class… It had almost started; I quickly found the last free seat near the back.

As I started to look around the room, because I was already bored. I saw someone I would never thought I would see.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok guys and girls umm I had 335 Hits but about only 7 reviews so please tell me what you think cause I really need to know if it's good cause this is my first fanfic and I know my chapters are short, back to the story

A/N: Ok people umm I had about 436 Hits but about only 7 reviews so please tell me what you think cuz I really need to know if it's good cuz this is my first fanfic and I know my chapters are short, but if I don't get lots of reviews I might not update, and now back the story.

As I look to the person next to me I saw the girl who was at the airport with the pixie hair style but before I get to ask her ANYTHING the teacher walked into the room, and began the class.

In English I made a new friend who was in my class her name is Kassy. But she had biology next, but she has P.E. with me which is great.

I Ran into the art room just as the bell rang but all the tables were taken with there partners except one witch was near the back (thank god). I quickly made my way to the last free seat to see a total emo kid with blond hair sitting next to me and his back facing the opposed direction which was out the window.

"Ok class this week we're going to a people sketch so everyone face your partner and begin." The teacher called from the front of the room and mutter under his breath something like 'I don't get paid enough for this'

"After you madam" the emo kid said as he moved over to face my face.

As I looked into his eyes I saw who he was the guy I loved in my dream.

"Umm…ok…" is all I could replied as I was very shocked. After a while of looking at him I started to sketch and he began to sketch me.

After hour and 15 minuets I was finished and man did it sucked because the emo guy looked so… perfect.

"Well I'm done, it kind of sucks sorry, here" I said handing him it. "keep it"

"Here's yours then and by the way I love your bat bracelet" he said "and by the way the names Jasper" he said and walked out of the room as the bell ran.

A/N: People please press that review button please


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight only Kassy so far

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight only Kassy so far

As I walk into the cafeteria the first thing I noticed was the clicks, but luckily Kassy and her Boyfriend Barron, and his friends Hilary And Alexander (they are a couple) already saved a seat for me near the back of the room by the windows.

As I got to my seat I started to look around to see the people I knew from my other classes until I saw Jasper and the pixy hair girl and the guy with the bronze hair and a few others.

"Hey Kassy who are they?" I asked.

"Oh that's Edward and Emmett Cullen" she said looking over though the bronze hair guy and a big muscular guy.

"And those are Rosalie and Jasper Hale but Rosalie is a year older and their cousin Alice… all of them were adopted by Dr. Cullen because his wife couldn't get pregnant or something". She said with a smirk "but don't waste your time with them Edward and Alice are together and same with Rosalie and Emmett but Jasper he barley talks to anyone so don't waste your time with him" she said as I looked at the Cullen's/Hales, I knew they were the people from the airport and my dream.

When school ended it was only 3:20 and I knew I lots of time to go to the store to redo my room all I had for homework was easy I had to find my favorite song and read it in front of the class for art.

By the time I got to the store I quickly found what I needed and got some food I could eat and made my way home.

I finally finish my room just the way it was at Renee's house. I remembered had to find a lyrics to a song so I went to Google and looked up my favorite song. (You'll see it next chapter)

"Hey Bells I'm home" Charlie said and walked into my NEW room style.

"Gees Bella if you hated your room you could have said something and by the way I'm ordering pizza what kind would you like?" Charlie asks as he stared at floor like a shy emo kid.

"Cheese please" I said and started to print the lyrics

"Ok see you in a bit" and he walk out of the room.

This morning was the same as yesterday as I made my way to the school.

When I got to school I went to my locker to get my books but as I went to shut my locker door I tripped but before I could fall two white cold, hard hands stopped my fall.


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly got up from the cold hard hands to see jasper

I quickly got up from the cold hard hands to see Jasper

"You should be more careful Bella" he says grabbing my books from the floor.

"How do you know my name?" I ask remembering I never told him I like Bella or even my name at all.

"Well would you rather be call Isabella?" he said not answering my full question

"No Bellas fine thanks for umm… catching me" I said grabbing my books from his hands but he wouldn't let me.

"Where your next class ill take you there" he said starting to make his way down the hall.

"Umm English" I said following him down to the English room.

"Well see you in Art next block" he said and brushed my left cheek and made his way to his next class.

J-POV

As I brushed Bella's cheek I totally forgot about Edward I promised Edward I would go hurting with him unit Block B.

"Hey Ed" I called walking up to his Volvo.

"What took you so long, let's go" he said and we drove off in his Volvo.

When English ended the first thing I saw was Jasper waiting at the door for me… well I think

"Hey Bella" he greeted me as we started to walk to our class

"Umm… Hey" I said kind of shy Which was SO not like me.

In the art room

"Okay class who would like to read there so first"

(Silents)

"Fine then I made a list of the orders" he said handing a sheet around

(The Sheet Order)

-Mike

-Hannah

-Kelly

- Maggie

-Allen

-Isabella

-Jasper

When it was my turn I sat on the front stool really nervous.

As I look around the room all I saw was Jasper with a smile on his face as he looked at me, so I started reading.

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here

I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

And I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Oh I am what I am  
I do what I want  
But I can't hide

And I won't go  
I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here

And I won't go  
And I won't sleep  
And I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Then once I was done I looked up to see Jasper smiling Evan bigger than last time.

"your turn Jasper" mutter Mr. Plum

"ok sir" murmured and walked up to the stool

**Sittin here alone  
I'm lookin back on where I've roamed  
And laughin, oh how I swore  
I'd win and not get burned.  
Left my family, left my home  
I worked my fingers to the bone  
And there was not a stone  
I did not leave unturned.**

And I was having a good time  
Oh, Roll On, roll on, roller coaster  
We're one day older  
and one step closer.  
Roll on, there's mountains to climb  
Roll on, were on borrowed time.  
So roll on, roll on rollercoaster,  
Roll on tonight

Money and success  
I don't complain about the stress  
I wanted this and now its here  
So I don't bitch.  
And I swear that time's a trick  
It disappears oh so quick  
Man I was just 16,  
Now I'm staring at 36.  
But I'm still having a good time! (Good time!)

Oh, Roll On, roll on, roller coaster  
We're one day older  
and one step closer.  
Roll on, there's mountains to climb  
Roll on, were on borrowed time.  
So roll on, roll on rollercoaster,  
Roll on tonight

Once he had finished he sat in his seat next to mine and handed a note just as the bell rang for lunch.

A/N: I'm going to my step dad's for the weekend so I can't update and School starts September 2 so I can't update alot then too sorry plz review!!


	8. Chapter 8

I picked up the note from my desk and opened it

I picked up the note from my desk and opened it.

Bella meet me in the cafeteria for lunch -Jasper

My heart nearly sunk as I made my way to the cafeteria,

"Hey Bella" Kassy called from our table.

"Hey guys umm I'm not going to have lunch with you today sorry" I said and walked over to the Cullen/Hales table.

E-POV (Edward)

I picked up my lunch Evan thou I wouldn't eat it and hurried over to my seat in human pace.

But as I was about to sit there I see a girl already in my SEAT.

So I try to read her mind to see why but her mind wouldn't let me.

(Hey Ed) I heard in my mind and look over to Jasper (Be Nice ok I really like this girl so sit over there please for me ok I know you like sitting there but please)

A-POV

"So… Bella I was wondering would you like to come over for dinner and we could study for our English test" I asked her and knowing Carlisle would have to make dinner and we would have to pretend to eat it EWW.

"Umm I would like to but I can't Charlie need me at home cause he can't cook, maybe next week". She answered.

I smiled and hugged her but not to tight to hurt her.

B-POV

Once lunch ended I made my way to math class (yuck)

"Hey Bella" I turned around to see Hilary

"Hey..." I said

"Since when were you friend with the Cullen's" she asked as we entered the math room.

"Umm not sure" I laugh and took my seat.

Once school ended I made my way to my truck and started to pull out of the school parking lot, when I was about half way home I was stuck in traffic so I chose to take a short cut.

As I going thru a green light I looked to my right to seen an oil truck running thru a red light going straight after my truck.

And the next thing I new I was on the ground my truck destroyed and looking up to see my angle Jasper staring at me. And everything was moving fast.

A-POV (before the Crash) my vision was not like others all I saw was Bella and her future disappearing

"Jasper" I breathed with panic "Bella…future gone" before I could say anymore jasper was gone in a flash.

J-POV

There I saw it the oil truck in flames and Bella's body with blood everywhere and her dying I couldn't think I just picked her up and ran.

A/N: I know it's ad I'm crying I just couldn't think of anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Declaimer: I love Phantom of the opera lol it has nothing to do you twilight really but it's in my story and I do not own Twilight

Declaimer: I love Phantom of the opera lol it has nothing to do you twilight really but it's in my story and I do not own Twilight

J-POV As I ran thru the crash scene I knew I had just a few minuets left with my Bella.

I made my way to the door of my room and put Bella on my bed.

"Just Do it already" Alice screamed as she entered my room.

"Alice I, I can't" I whispered and stared into Alice's eyes which Blake… she was having a vision.

Well Alice had the vision I bent down to Bella and stroke her black, red hair and bit her neck.

I turned around to face Alice who was… speechless.

"OH MY GOD!! Jasper…Bella NO!! Alice screamed and ran around the house getting photo's and books and everything of ours then ran out of the house.

* * *

It's been two days since I turned Bella. She has been screaming lot which was not a surprise. Charlie heard about the crash form Carlisle and police guessed that Bella's body died in the fire and there having a funeral next Thursday.

Alice has been gone around the house and town and MY stuff not telling me what happened in her vision.

I pulled Bella onto my lap and became to sing my favorite song form the Phantom of the Opera.

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . .

I pulled Bella of my lap and hear her heart beat softly slow and put her on my bed and went out to hunt.


	10. Chapter 10

A-POV

A-POV

I knew I had some little time until Bella wakes up.

"Alice stop blocking your head with the stupid 'new kids on the block' and tell me what's going on please" Edward said as he walked into our room.

Fine Edward…when Bella wakes up she will forget her memory so I have to try to make her remember cause I know what it's like and the 'the new kids on the block" aren't stupid they ROCK!! I said in my head so no one but Edward could hear.

Then he hugged me.

B-POV

I pain started to go away and I started to hear voices and

I felt pain thirst in the back of my throat,

What's happening to me I screamed… but nothing came out of my mouth.

I slowly got up from a bed and started at three People.

One had blond emo kind of hair.

Another had black pixy hair.

And the last one had black short hair and was like all muscle.

The one with all the muscle picked me up and squeezed me "Oh Bella I missed you" he said, as I quickly pushed him away from me.

"Who are you what's going on and what's up with this dry itch pain in the back of my throat" I asked

"Bella it ok" the blond of said and walked over to me

"Just stop with the Bella thing ok where I am"

"Jasper she's like me she lost her memory but that's why I have all of this" the pixy girl said and held up a big box filled with objects.

A-POV

"Come on Bella, come to my room" I said dragging her but she let me which was a start of getting her memory back.


	11. Chapter 11

A-POV

A-POV

I sat Bella on my bed and pulled up a chair in front of her.

I looked thru the box to find her lyrics in art class. I pulled the sheet in front of her and told her to read it.

"What is this" she asked after reading them.

Then I showed her a picture of her and jasper there teacher took when he was getting photo's for the year book.

"Why is there of picture of me and your cousin and why wouldn't this pain in my throat go away" she asked.

A least she knew me and jasper were 'cousins'.

"Bella umm we have something to tell you" I said as jasper came and sat next to Bella.

And then we told her about Vampires and took her hunting.

J-POV

"Jasper I want to know about my past" Bella complained for the tenth time today.

"Bella first may I kiss you" I whispered.

"Ok"

And then we kissed

B-POV

Then it happened as I stared into Jaspers eye's I saw it all Art class and Lunch and Kassy, Barron, Alexander and Hilary.

"Oh Jasper I love you" I said and kissed him again knowing we had forever to be together.

A/N: ok I'm done I had to finish sorry I know it sucked but I might do a sequel or another story I have a new poll up so check I out.


End file.
